A True Hero
by LordVersi
Summary: After the tragic events of Mojo's latest and last plans, Buttercup is left to defend Townsville alone. Untill her past returns to take its place as Townsville's protector.


Darkness filled the midnight hour as the remnants of a storm hazed the Full moon. The silence of the night was suddenly broken as a crash of a trash can echoes through the streets, a back alley where two shadowy figures dressed in black blended seamlessly into their surroundings. They stood as if statues searching the nights sky as if some unknown danger were lurking, watching, waiting. A moment later they shook their fear away and proceeded with their limited time line. The two men approached their target, a small electronic box a side a heavy steel door. One of the men went to the box as the other kept a lookout for trouble. It took only a moment before the box gave way and the door slowly swung open. They scanned the room and saw no immediate danger. Without word they retrieved their oversized duffle bags and went to pillaging the shop of its wares.  
Sparkling diamonds, rich emeralds and deep red rubies went from hand to bag in troves. They proceed with a mixture of haste and caution as they quickly broke case locks and filled their bags with its spoils. It only took the thieves' seconds but they had cleared two displays and were in a bigger rush, the silent alarm will have brought unwanted company soon, there time was up.

"A lovely night for shopping isn't." A young female voice broke the eerie silence of the night. The two men froze, fear gripped them sweat poured from their faces as they slowly turned to see the carrier. "To think, a few years ago this would be me here lecturing you on your wrongdoings." the dark silhouette checked its nails as she spoke. "I'd give you a few good beatings and send you to the police." The figure floated off the display case she was sitting on and began to hover toward the men, they dropped their bags and began to back toward the door slowly. Suddenly they bolted for a quick escape, only to find the figure already in the doorway. The light from the outside revealed the shadowy figure of the floating menace.  
Long red hair tied with a ribbon fell back on a jet black and deep red vest, with matching red tube top covering her chest. Finished off with a striped black/red miniskirt. "But that's the past; I think I'll skip to the beatings now." A wicked smile curled across her face as her eyes began to glow a sinister red. The two men backed into a corner pleading for their lives, cowering awaiting their fate as the heated beam of light at its target.

The laser crashed and sprayed around the two men, they opened their eyes to see a hand blocking the red death beam. "It's been a while sister glad to see you back in my town." The beam stopped as the girl in red redirected her attention away from the two criminals. They saw their savior, it was another girl about the same age her short cut black hair, long forest green coat black gloves and black pants tucked into her boots. "And to think a few years ago you actually smiled too." The girl chuckled and turned to the thieves "Run, I'll deal with you two later." The duo did as they were told and quickly escaped with their tails between their legs. The girl in green turned to the red in time to catch a hard fast punch that sent her flying through the storefront window in a green streak. She stopped as she slammed hard into a car causing it to explode in an inferno of metal and pavement.

"Siding with scum these days I see sister. You've gone weak." The red girl skimmed thru the broken window, shards of glass evaporated as they approached her. "Stand Buttercup I know your weak but that was but a love tap, a little hello." She looked out to the wrecked car for her sister.

"Hello to you to, Blossom." Buttercup crashed through the pavement behind Blossom grabbing her vest and rocketing into the sky. They pushed each other away into the Townsville night line. "To think after all these years you've come back home, why?" Buttercups green jacket blew in the wind as she crossed her arms awaiting an answer.

"I see our home is still standing." Blossom scanned the horizon, "Surprising the way you've been running things in my absence." Buttercup watched as her fallen sister turned back to her. "I've returned to take my rightful place as Townsville's protector." Her smile was spine chilling. Her tone could freeze the average man to the bone. "I traveled for a long time trying to better myself. It's what she would have wanted. I hardened my view I focused and gained clarity." She spread her arms open and spun gazing on the small city.

"No…" Buttercup answered as she closed her deep green eyes Blossom stopped mid twirl and looked to her sister. "This city no longer belongs to us, no since that day it's now mine. After 10 years you haven't changed or gained much. You tend to protect the city. From that little display back there I can see what kind of protecting you're offering. Can you even hear her anymore? Protector, more like overlord. Mo…" her speech was cut short Blossom had attacked suddenly. Buttercup struggled to hold her back, Blossom was stronger than last time but she wouldn't back down.

"Never say that name to me." Her eyes filled with a blood rage. Buttercup flinched for a moment, and Blossom took advantage spinning and launching Buttercup into a nearby skyscraper. "You're as weak as your old broken since of justice." The night air thickened as clouds began to form. "WE WERE GODS BUTTERCUP." Lightning crashed behind her voice. The rain began to pour down on blossom covering her tears. In a sudden pink flash she was gone.

"And how the gods have fallen, sister. How far have you fallen?" Buttercup looked to the crying heavens as a tear left her eye.

* * *

"I'm home professor," Buttercup shouted to a seemingly empty house. She removed her long green wet coat; she shook her hair and shivered a little from the temperature change. A soft towel hit her in the head.

"Here's a towel dry you're self-off," Buttercup removed the towel to see the Professor waiting for her. "To think the forecast didn't call for any rain." He gave her a funny look as she shied away from the question with 'what's to eat?' "I've got some left over's in the fridge." The professor had changed a lot over the last decade age raced across his face and he let a beard grow; he walked with a limp on a cane. "On rainy nights like this when you're out watching over the city I always remember that no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl and I'll never stop loving you as such." Buttercup didn't understand what had brought on the speech from the professor but she always knew he would feel that way she only gave him a smile as he stared out the large bay windows into the rainy night.

Blossom had set her ultimatum to Buttercup. Had she returned to finish what she started all those years ago? Buttercup could only wonder if she could beat her this time. She shook off the worries and went to sleep on the couch with a chicken leg clutched in her hand.

A crash of thunder pounded down as did the heavy rain over the Utonium home, a silent figure stood over the quaint little house. Blossom descended, it had only been a flash since she'd left buttercup Imbedded in that building. She was surprised to see she had returned so fast and walking in the front door. Blossom had longed for the home that cast her away so long ago. She flew into the old windows upstairs. The room hadn't changed in 10 years the bed, the toys the phone. She caressed the small childish object, not a speck of dust was to be found anywhere. She floated over to the bed, the blanket was so soft and warm just as she had remembered it to be, the Pink/green/blue pattern cast a beautiful memory into her shattered mind, then on the desk she saw it. On the dresser, an old photo of the four of them at the beach. As she gazed into the ancient and lost memory she wiped away a warm tear.  
She could hear the Professor and Buttercup speaking. No mention of her, she knew it would only upset the professor. She stroked the image of Bubbles as she listened in to their conversation. The Professors words had hit her hard, did he really mean them why would he say that out of the blue. Too many things raced through her mind at that moment. A sudden sharp pain drove its way into her skull making her forget her worries of the past. A few moments later she heard footsteps coming into the room. Not to be spotted she darted out the window and hid behind the wall.

"10 years Bubbles," It was the Professor. He spoke to the darkness of the room with a sorrowful tone. "It's been hard without Blossom. But between you me and the wall I still miss her." The professor sat on the bed and picked up the picture of the smiling laughing children. "Even though Buttercup won't admit it she misses Blossom more than any one." Blossom could hear the professor on the bed from her wet rainy hiding spot her clothes soaked and cold she longed to say something to him, anything.  
"You know the rain always reminds me of you girls." His voice was so close he must have come to the window to talk to himself. "No matter how dark and freighting the thunder, no matter how hard and cold the rain, at the end there's always a sunny side and a rainbow waiting to smile on us all. Right, Blossom?" Was the professor talking to her indirectly, did he know she was there? She was startled and a little frightened. "This will always be your home and no matter what you'll always be my little girl, don't catch a cold dear or you'll make Bubbles cry. Welcome home." His voice trailed off as the door shut behind him. Blossom Floated away into the drenching night to get ready for the next day.

The rain had cleared the next morning and the birds chirped happily, the townsfolk went about their day as if nothing was to care about in the world. Buttercup had awakened to the noon sun and was ready to find Blossom before she could cause any hassle for the city. But first an important stop had to be made.

Buttercup flew through the city as onlookers waved and congratulated her on here midnight crime stopping she could only wave back and smile as she approached her destination. The center of town dozens of people had arrived to pay tribute to a massive statue. Buttercup could see the people huddled around the monument, and it was touching to see so many people. The elaborate plaque of bronze read 'Here lays the greatest hero that the world had ever seen. Taken from us, to protect us. May her memory live on for as long as this statue stands for the justice she helped preserve.'

10 years is a long time to live without the laughter and smiles of the ones you love the most. A lot of old faces had shown up to the statue, the ex-mayor and his assistant. All that had happened that day the mayor had retired saying he'd never ask someone to go into a situation again it shattered him inside and he slowly slipped further into senile. Miss Bellum had quit and went to be his nurse. She didn't know what to do after it had happened; she never spoke to Buttercup again.  
A lot of people she recognized that had changed so much over the years. Princess gave up on the whole superhero thing and focused more on here fathers business, the Gang Green Gang had left Townsville a few years back and were never heard from again. As Buttercup approached many of the townspeople gave their condolences and prayers, she accepted as they had it hard with only Buttercup to protect them.  
Then she saw a stranger in a scarlet cloak, 'Blossom' she thought to herself, would she show herself here in front of all these people. Buttercup rushed to the cloaked figure. But there was nothing there and the cloak fell to the ground leaving only a large lump Buttercup brushed it away to find a stuffed toy squid wearing a top hat.

"Hello people of Townsville, I have returned and I take the role as protector." It was Blossom, She hovered above the crystal Bubbles. She looked different from last night; her hair was pulled back into a single long braid with a black ribbon. Her vest had become a long black with red trimmed sleeveless trench coat. Her bare crossed arms gave way to black and red fingerless gloves. But why here? The scene snapped Buttercup back 10 years.

* * *

The city of Townsville a place of constant schemes of one Mojo Jojo the malicious arch enemy of our heroines THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Flying high over the city skyline 3 streaks of light races to their destination. At home a shattered front door and the Professor being rushed to the hospital left the girls in a hurry. Mojo had taken something so important that the professor would risk losing his life over. Mojo had done it this time rage filled their hearts as they reached Mojo's lair. His defenses were useless as they fell one after the other to the unstoppable green juggernaut, Buttercup.

"MOJO! We know you're here and you have a lot of explaining to do," Buttercups voice shattered windows meant to stop bullets; her anger melted the very steel flooring around her.

"The professor how could you, you, you BAD MONKEY!" Bubbles voice was filled with sorrow that could melt the coldest heart with its security. The two girls looked around Mojo's metal fortress scanning for the Monkey menace.

"Ah yes the Power Puff girls my favorite party crashers," Then he appeared, the massive chimpanzee clad in metal armor mechanical lights races across his stylish form fitting outfit. A great cape draped over the whole thing giving an eerie look as intended. "I see you came to celebrate my early release." He chuckled to himself. He was upon a higher platform overlooking the city of Townsville the sun was setting and the cityscape was dazzling. "Its moments like these I live for, beautiful scenery my ex-partner in the morgue, I can only hope, and of course my arch enemies waiting to come to their doom." Mojo looked out over the city "It's really too bad this will be the cities last sunset." Mojo spun around and smashed a hidden button. "Now ravel in I, MOJO JOJO's, most brilliant plan." The lair began to shake as the roof opened to reveal a massive metal orb. "I found it intriguing the chemical X, it was so potent that it not only created the most powerful little girls the world had ever seen, but it also produced the world's greatest intellect to.  
So I thought how powerful of a Bomb could it make." Mojo jumped from his high platform to confront the three little girls. "The answer is going to blow you away. HA HAH HAH!" his maniacal laughter only further enraged Buttercup who was only waiting to hear his plan before leaping into action and she saw her opportunity.

"I don't think so monkey brains!" Buttercup yelled as she attacked Mojo in a flash of green light. Mojo only gave a slight smile and held his hand out as if to carelessly stop the green streak of fury. And as planned, Buttercup slammed into an invisible bubble. Buttercup shook her dizzy head and stared at Mojo, who was completely unfazed by her attack.

"You know Buttercup, I thought about what else Chemical X could do to. And I found this little side project very fruitful. What do you think of my anti-matter suit? But then again I should be the least of your worries, that bomb might go at any moment." Mojo pointed to his massive bomb. The other two girls rushed to their fallen sister's side.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mojo's right that bomb is priority one." Blossom cool headed as usual came up with a strategy. "Buttercup don't let Mojo get away, and see if you can get through that shield." Buttercup smiled, the plan sounded like here kind of strategy "Bubbles and I will disarm or get rid of the bomb. Got it? Then let's go." Blossom looked to the distraught Bubbles, "The professor will be fine we got an ambulance to him in time he'll be in no danger as long as we get rid of that bomb," Blossom hugged her sisters tears away and she nodded. "Make him pay Buttercup." And with that they were gone.

"You heard her Mojo you're going to pay for what you did to the professor." Buttercups anger ignited around her in a blaze of green.

"Not dead? Well then when we're done here I'll have to remedy that." Mojo chuckled and prepared to take on Buttercup alone.

Blossom and Bubbles rushed to the bomb as quickly as possible, they didn't have much time. The massive metal structure had been built with surprising care a small field protected it as the girls got closer, like the one Mojo was wearing this one also bounced the two small children away.  
"Damn you Mojo," Blossom cursed to herself. "How does he keep this up after all this time? This field is stretched too far and is too weak to keep us out for long he's always delaying his own defeat." Blossom angered at the slight obstacle in her way. She grabbed at the translucent field and poured a lot of strength into ripping it asunder. The field generator overwhelmed burnt out and gave way. A small 'Over here' from Bubbles meant she had already found an entrance. A maintenance panel on the side of the contraption led deep in to the depths of the bomb.

The two girls hurried as the impending explosion grew closer. They rushed past blinking lights and whirling gizmos as they went, but nothing to indicate a master control as was Mojo's style.

Sweat poured from Blossoms brow and Bubbles became distraught in their attempts to save the city and hurry to their sister. They finally found it a small doorway that slid open to reveal the central core of the bomb. There tiny faces twisted in horror to what they saw.

* * *

As her sisters darted to foil Mojo's schemes Buttercup was overjoyed. Combat was the way she liked it and Mojo was her favorite punching bag. She clenched her fists and attacked the monkey menace ready for his shield. And as such Mojo met her with an open palm to reflect his attacker. His smile faded quickly as the green streak suddenly changed directions and bounced over him at an attempt at his exposed back, but Mojo was no fool he had fought the tiny titans enough to know their tricks and quickly sidestepped the bounding assault. She flew harmlessly to his side as he reached out in a flash to grab Buttercups black hair snagging her and slamming her into the steel flooring.

"This amazing suit I, MOJO JOJO, have created increases my reflex time to nearly a lightning flash. And maximizing my strength," Mojo picked Buttercup up by the hair. "To think I could have had your power too from that fateful explosion," he slammed her face into the ground shattering steel and flesh alike. "But I like the brains a little more." Buttercup began to force Mojo off her and Mojo met her back with more crushing force. "Well it's about time we finished here, your sisters will return at any moment discovering my facade and just in time to see you DIE."  
Buttercup struggled violently realizing her situation she knocked Mojo's arm away and blasted him with a sonic scream. Mojo staggered back for a moment collected himself and kicked the bleeding girl into a pillar. "Now die annoyance." Mojo gathered a black sphere of energy into the palm of his hands.  
Buttercup stood in time to see the void of darkness rush toward her atomizing its surroundings. No time to dodge, the blows to her head threw off her senses and timing all she could do was block in hopes of surviving the oncoming doom Mojo promised. His maniacal laughter was the last thing she heard before the dark ball exploded upon impact with a small blue and blonde object.

* * *

The room had a strange screen displaying the many plans Mojo had conceded while he was in incarceration, then it suddenly switched over to just Mojo's face as he looked on the two girls. "Welcome Power Puff girls." It spoke. And as such the door slammed and locked behind them. "I see you have arrived to defuse my X-BOMB in hopes of defeating the GREAT MOJO JOJO! But it will not be so," the screen flickered to the fight with Buttercup; the two girls looked on as Mojo slammed buttercup into the floor. "There is no bomb you see and now that you have been separated I shall do as I have failed many times in destroying you." They quickly went to escape but it was no use the field was covering all the walls preventing their escape. Blossom thought for a second but there was no time. Buttercup was being overwhelmed and they were stuck unable to do anything but watch.

"Bubbles pull yourself together and strike the screen as I freeze it, which should shatter the field we need to hurry." Bubbles shook off her fear and did what her sister told her to do. As Blossom inhaled a great breath she let out a blast of arctic winds strong enough that it shut down the screen and Bubbles scattered through the field and the fake bombs wall. "Go…" Blossom tried to speak but the blast of power winded her momentarily, "hurry…" she gathered herself but Bubbles was gone in a blue flash.

Buttercup wasn't far she knew she could make it in time but what then. That was when she saw the ball of negative energy and she knew what was called of her.

* * *

The explosion began to expand dissolving anything it touched and Bubbles could only hold so much of the blast away from her injured sister. Bubbles wasn't much in the plans department, but she had to think fast the dark energy was wrapping around her and she could see it lashing at her fallen sister. That's when she came up with a final gambit. Buttercup didn't understand what she had seen but she swore she saw a smile and a tear roll across Bubbles face as she took a great breath inhaling the destructive blast.  
The tower had lost too much support; its massive metal frame could no longer support itself and fell to the earth. Mojo stood triumphant in the knowledge he had finally killed Buttercup. He watched as the explosion devoured everything as he had planned, but then it reversed its self-imploding into a single spiraling warp. It came into view he watched as Bubbles had sucked up his marvelous weapon saving his prey.

The blast was finally contained and Bubbles fell to the ground Buttercup gathered what little strength she had left and rushed to catch her falling sister.  
Shattered and broken Buttercup held Bubbles. *cough*"Looks like I saved the day once again hua?"*cough*. Bubbles began to lose color, her brilliant blues started to fade dull. "I had a dream last night, you were there standing over a great evil, and looking like a true hero. *cough* I cried a little, I was so happy." Buttercup held her tightly begging her not to speak saying the professor would have her fixed up right away. "Not this time I can feel it eating me away," the warm tears dripped from Buttercups eyes and on to her sister's ever fading face. *cough*"their warm Buttercup. I can feel your tears they're so warm. Take care of Blossom please and tell her I'm sorry I had to leave so soon." And with that Bubbles blonde hair turned to grey and her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Buttercup held her hand tight and shook her screaming 'WHY' to the heavens.

"And so passes a true hero." Mojo had stepped up to the heart touching scene he bowed his head in a brief moment of silence for his enemy. "Worry not dear child I shall send you your sisters soon enough." Mojo held his hand out and began to form another Black Death Ball. He could see Buttercups rage and distraught as his final assault began.

Suddenly Blossom appeared and knocked Mojo into the ground canceling his death attack and creating a large crater. She turned to see Buttercup still holding the limp faded Bubbles. "MOJO! I'll kill you for this no one hurts my sisters!" Blossoms mind snapped as she realized there was nothing she could have done to stop this, no strategy to prevent the past, no plan to bring back her loss. A flood of regret burst from her mind and overwhelmed every rational thought with nothing but red.

The next vision Blossom had was of a massive crater where the shattered fortress stood and Buttercup pinning her to the crater wall; her arm shattered, clothes torn and numerous burns scars and other injuries were all over her sister. Buttercup was screaming at the top of her lungs to snap out of it and to stop it was over. Blossom pushed her battered sister away when she saw Bubble's body. She floated to her with tears; she brushed a bit of dirt off the shell of what was once the light in the universe and held her tight crying rivers of tears.

"Blossom what have you done?" Buttercup put her good arm on the distraught girls shoulder. "Look around you sister is this what Bubbles would have wanted?" Blossom didn't understand what had happened until she turned to the center of the crater. A mass of black cloth splattered with blood the crimson paint was everywhere along with hunks of metal and pieces of stained fur. "Bubbles is gone and now so is Mojo." Blossom couldn't wrap her head around the situation. She looked to Buttercup 'Who di…' "You did you blacked out became a monster that just wouldn't stop no matter how much he begged for his life and it took me everything to try and stop you but it was…" Buttercup turned away from the gruesome horror of her sister's rage.

About that time the crater rim had begun to clutter with people the flashing lights of police and ambulances could be seen everywhere. Onlookers shielded their eyes in terror and disbelief of what they witnesses in the bloodied crater floor. The Professor appeared with hospital personnel chasing him his leg still bleeding from Mojos earlier attack, he could only look on with tears. The mayor arrived and couldn't understand the scene before him, nor did many of the bystanders. Paramedics covered what was left of Mojo's body with a sheet and the Professor stood over Bubbles frail faded body. No tears came from him as he picked up the remaining girls; he had to be strong for they could not. The people had gathered themselves and removed their hats in homage to a great hero. Not a cry was heard and only the gusting wind made a sound. The paramedics gathered Mojo's body and loaded it into the ambulance leaving the people to wonder what now? Had Bubbles truly passed, would Blossom ever be the same after her massacre? And Buttercup could she go on knowing the truth of what conspired?

* * *

A few days later…

"The professor can fix her right?" Blossom hovered around their humble living room "We still have Chemical X and the Professor is a genius right he'll make it all better." Her voice trembled as she looked to her beaten sister.

"Will it ever be better?" Buttercups words cut Blossom deeper and any blade could ever, she was right. Blossom had done the most unimaginable thing and went against everything the three of them stood for. "We have to look on; Bubbles knew what was in store when she took the blast into herself to save us, to save Townsville." Her bandaged head and bloody wrappings was a painful reminder of the battle. "Now that Mojo is gone," She looked away from Blossom.

"And he deserved it," The words came out so naturally she surprised herself. Buttercup in as much pain as she was in, bolted across the room and pinned Blossom to the wall.

"Don't you give me that you're not the person to decide that," Buttercup's eyes filled with distaste from the thoughtless words of her sister. A stern 'Break it up you two' came into the room as the Professor broke their fight up. Buttercup let Blossom go and staggered back to the couch.

Blossom rubbed her chest where Buttercup had pressed her to the wall. She went to leave the house she had to think. As she passed Blossom whispered "Maybe we should be." Buttercups eyes narrowed and she turned to see Blossom had vanished.

"Buttercup you'll be right as rain in a few days, but whatever Mojo did it wasn't good." The professor cleaned his hands and brushed his lab coat off "Let's go." He didn't even look around for Blossom as she had already left for the funeral and dedication.

The funeral was fit for some one of Bubbles stature, so many had arrived to pay their respects. From the average citizen that owed her the safety of their everyday lives. To the mightiest of heroes, that held the utmost respect for what she did. Even some of the more devious criminals' from as far as the reaches of space that had fallen to her power. The city had been as a ghost town with everyone gathered in the very crater that Mojo's final stand took place in, and Bubbles last act of heroism was carried out. Buttercup sat in a wheelchair as the mayor spoke a heart filled eulogy the Professor stood with pride.

But Blossom was nowhere to be found. The Mayor had proclaimed that day to be the sadist in Townsville history and to never forget what conspired that day a Monument was to be erected in her honor. Finally he announced he would step down as the Mayor from that day never letting a tragedy fall on his shoulders.

A sudden burst of Pink light erupted from the sky and Blossom appeared from the clouds. "People of Townsville! I, Blossom, decree here and now I shall protect this town and its residents from the evils and filth that took my sister away." The people began to chatter among themselves not understanding what was going on.  
"Too long have I been lenient with the scum that would disturb our peace, and for too long they have abused our understanding and caring," she looked to Buttercup a terrible gaze set across her face that scared Buttercup. A new era of Justice shall fall upon the lawless and I shall dispense it as I see fit." The masses began to cringe at the cold heartless speech there once gentle hero gave.  
The Villains who showed shouted out in anger and protest against her words. "So you will stand against me then you will fall as did the greatest of you did. Her eyes lit up and fired a blast of heat ray into the villainy section. The people could only scream and look on in horror as their protector went mad. The beam had been stopped by a battered buttercup. "So you side with their kind do you sister? After what they have done?" she stopped the beam, Buttercup's smoldering body cooled. She had healed much but could she stop Blossom again and bring her to her senses?

"Now see here little lady." The police chief stepped thru the running people who were escaping to safety as did the bad guys. "That'll be enough of this crazy talk." His authority was met with a blast of freezing wind.

"You are no longer needed as you failed to safeguard this city." Blossom looked back to Buttercup. "One last chance Buttercup join me and we will make sure this never happens again. Or stand against me and I shall squash you as I plan to do with the rest of the trash." Blossom glided to her sister with a hand held open.

Buttercup lay kneeling on the ground after the blast looking up to Blossom's open invitation. "Join you? You say, well you know Bubbles wouldn't like me very much if I went around pretending to be a hero now would she." Blossom withdrew her hand in disgust. "She told me to relay a message to you." Buttercup stood pulled away her bandages and stood ready for her sister's assault "She said to me 'sorry I had to leave so soon'." And Blossom raged against Buttercups words and attacked with blinding fury.

"There was no need for her to DIE like that!" Blossom hit buttercup and sent her soaring into the clouds. "Mojo was a monster that needed to be dealt with long ago!" tears welled up in her eyes as she pummeled Buttercup thru the heavens; each hit sent bloodied shockwaves into the clouds. "Now I will… I will …" She stopped and gazed around.

"Will you stain her memory like these clouds?" Buttercup tried to reason with Blossom as they slowly descended to the earth. Blossom looked at the scarlet sky and weep as the clouds gave way red rain. "We gave everything to preserve life and our justice Blossom; we even gave Bubble to that Idea. What is to protect a city if it can't trust its protector?" Blossoms tears were masked by the clearing rain. But as rain showers come they leave, giving a rainbow in their wake shining like Bubbles smile. "Do you think she's smiling at us?" Blossom had released Buttercup who fell to the ground beaten and battered she couldn't even hold herself up. Blossom backed away and clutched her head in pain as she screamed shattering glass for miles. Buttercup tried to go to get but Blossom just looked at her in terror, she turned and dashed away into the rainbow vanishing into its infinite.

* * *

10 years is a long time, Buttercup looked at her sister who had changed so much in that time her cruelty was ever apparent. 10 years wasn't enough time for her to get over the tragic loss so long ago. Not enough time to heal that old wound on Blossoms heart. She looked stronger on the outside, but she was still the fragile girl that died the night Bubbles left this world. Buttercup doubted words and the right Ideology would be enough to stop her this time. Buttercup went to face Townsville's greatest threat, its lost daughter and its hero's broken sister.

"To think you would do this again Blossom, didn't you learn that the people need a protector they can trust." The town's folk stayed diligent to hear Blossoms answer.

"And can they truly trust you Buttercup, How many criminals have slipped in and out of Jail only to recommit the same heinous crimes again and again?" Blossom's words were sharp and hard to swallow. It was only the nature of this city that the repeat offenders did what they did for no publication no reason. Buttercup knew it all too well. "Can you be trusted to guarantee the peoples safety, night after night knowing there will always be criminals out there due to your lack of authority?" Blossom began to circle Buttercup, prodding at her with her harsh reality. "I told you once a long time ago sister you are not fit to hold the reasonability of leadership." Buttercup felt suddenly sick. What had Blossom been up to all these years to say such things so casually?

"And I told you it is not our place to make these decisions. Will you protect the people by eliminating these problems with an iron fist?" Buttercup pulled away from Blossoms hypnotic talking. "Will you show mercy just like you showed Mojo all those years ago? Will you cast aside your family to dish out your justice?" Blossom's smile turned sour at her sister's decision.

"Very well then Buttercup." Blossom raised her hand to the heavens and storm clouds began to appear, "If you're not part of the solution then you're just in the way." The line in the sand had been drawn. Blossom roared and let her hand fly. The sky blackened, swirled and a series of Lightning bolts gathered into a mass of electrical death as it flew to its intended target. Not a soul moved from the monument as Buttercup met the lightning bolt with a direct punch.

Buttercups strength overwhelmed the bolt and sparks exploded into an array of colorful fireworks show. "I can see you've been up to some new tricks in the last few years." Buttercup smiled to Blossom as her fist smoldered but not injured. "You were always the blessed one, our leader, but look at you now." She taunted Blossom as she prepared for her onslaught. Buttercup hadn't wasted the last 10 years either she was better than before, she trained her mind and body to a near pinnacle as well as her powers. She never knew when Blossom would return and she knew she had to be ready. She never forgot Bubbles last words that day, she dreamt that Buttercup had become a true hero and that's what she would do. But the thought that Blossom was this ultimate evil that she stood over would always send chills down Buttercups spine when she thought about it.  
Until that day 10 years ago she never thought it possible. "You know she never stopped smiling at us, and I'm sure she is right now seeing us together again." With that Blossom vanished.

Buttercup felt the air to her left disturb as Blossom appeared. "Should she still be smiling knowing that you will have failed today?" Buttercup tried to doge Blossoms lightning fast grab but wasn't fast enough. She was caught by the neck of her shirt collar and spun into the ground. "Still as weak as your Ideals I see." Buttercup hit the ground but managed to cushion the impact kicking up a lot of dust. She looked to where her sister hung in the distance, but she had already come with the follow up. A direct two-handed overhead smash. The devastating attack hit the ground and more debris flew around. The ground quaked as Blossom's attack sank into the shattered earth.

Buttercup had dogged the big attack easily and went on the offensive. Blossom was still in the position of the smash and Buttercup took her opportunity. She lunged out for a straight punch to the skull. The attack was easily blocked with a fore arm. And so the battle had begun, the two girls began pummeling each other with lightning fast hits and counters. On lookers could only watch in awe as it looked as only flashes of green and red light pitted each other for supremacy. The hits could be heard for miles as weaker glass shattered with every blow. They couldn't even speak while the battle took place it was all so overwhelming.

So many had remembered the days when there sky was always lit up by the three divine streaks of light to save them from so many disasters. But that was the past; the younger children only knew of the green streak and heard only stories of the other two protectors not many understood the towns sorrow in watching this fight. Buttercup had always given everything to protect this town, and they knew she would today, but could she give another sister to their Idea?

After several minutes the battle had finally taken its toll on Buttercup. Sustaining too many injuries over the years, fighting losing battles alone, She hadn't just lost a sister that day 10 years ago but Mojo's Death Ball attack had drained some of her power and the aftermath of their last confrontation left un-healing scars that would always hurt. Blossom had noticed her sister's decline in both speed and power. She kept up the pace pummeling her sister for all she was worth, Buttercup barely laying a hand on Blossom the entire time.

"Give it up Buttercup I can feel you wavering. And I've only warmed up. I ask you again stand down against me and join me. We can put real fear into the hearts of the criminal mind." Blossom held out her hand to her bleeding sister.

"Join you? Tell me Blossom, can you even hear her anymore?" red stains had mixed into her green cropped jacket as she continued to bleed from cuts and wounds inflicted all over her body.

"For 10 years I've heard her ask me one question over and over. And every time I close my eyes I can see the same thing." Blossom withdrew her hand and ran it through her hair as she looked to the crystal statue. "Why did you let me die?" Buttercup could only look at her sister with disbelief in her eyes. Had Blossoms mind truly shattered that far? "I see her in my nightmares, darkness and only her walking toward me yelling 'How!?' so much rage in her. 'How could you?' Now you see Buttercup I'm taking this city to protect its people from that same fate. I will never let anyone die to tolerate a bad egg." She turned back to the huddled over Buttercup. "So now I ask you, not my sister, not a Power Puff girl but as a protector, will you join me?" Her hand extended once again but the expression was still the same lifeless, careless dead face.

"You lost the sight of all of this along time ago. If Bubbles no longer smiles for you and all you can see is her hate then you're no longer fit to call yourself a Power puff girl, they all died that day." A smile came to her face as she thought of the irony. "To think Mojo's final plan worked. Destroy one of us destroy us all." Buttercup stood up and shook away the pain. Her resolve had returned and she readied herself for the real fight.

"Touching words sister but they're only words and in the end they really never meant or saved any one." She clenched her fist and began to glow a crimson energy. "10 years have taught you nothing." Blossom rushed at Buttercup and they clashed in a shock wave that blew away birds flying by, the townsfolk who didn't have good footing fell but watched on. They looked on through and saw buttercup standing her ground against the frightening attack.

Buttercup smiled at her lost sister and let out her own blazing emerald aura to match Blossom's. Blossom came in with another straight punch and Buttercup matched it. Hit for hit the two girls mirrored one another neither giving an inch. The display of power went on for what seemed like an eternity. Blossom Stopped for a moment and looked to Buttercup who was keeping up but barely.

"You know 10 years ago Mojo was onto something about the power of the fabled chemical X." Buttercup readied for a special technique and what she saw made her stomach turn. Blossom gathered her energy into a single point in front of her and focused on it. "It holds so many mysteries and amazing powers." The single point of power turned Black and Buttercup's nightmare of that day returned. She had somehow found a way to recreate Mojo's Black Death Ball. "Yes Buttercup this is the power of chemical X, a negative energy force that can fell even the GODS known as the Power puff Girls!  
With this I shall put fear into the blackened hearts of the people and insure their obedience," the ball grew to a basketball and Buttercup could feel its draining effect, the memories of the laughing monkey filled her mind. "Farewell sister we could have ruled together but I see now you never did grow up." Blossom released the sphere of Doom. "Goodbye sweet sister, and may angels guide you to heaven."

The death ball was fast, even faster than Mojos. Buttercup had been too heavily injured to try and dodge. The flash of memories filled Buttercups mind of Bubbles demise if she decided to block. I can't give up; it all can't end like this. If I die now how could I ever face her? Buttercup thought to herself.

"You can always face me with a smile. Te-hee." Buttercup opened her eyes to a brilliant blue and white light that had appeared before her. "You two have suffered so much for so long," its small voice sounded sad. "But you have endeared just as I knew you would." Buttercup could see her clearly now, her long blue gown, her beautiful blonde hair pulled back in twin ponytails. And on her back were a pair of majestic feathery white wings accompanied by a golden halo of light above her head. 'Bubbles' Buttercup couldn't get the words to leave her lips. "Yes Buttercup, *giggle* always the one for action I see, I've been watching you all this time, watching you keep our ideas alive. You poor thing, the fights have been terrible and you've been so lonely. I'm so sorry for leaving you." The angelic vision of Bubbles reached out and brushed Buttercups tears away. Her hands felt so warm to the touch and Buttercup held her hand as she did on her final day. The death ball reached its target and exploded on impact.

"It is finally done the city is mine." Blossom gave out a victory laugh as the explosion began to fade away behind her.

"No Blossom, not yet." Blossom turned to the sound and saw Buttercup standing fully healed and looking a bit different. Her clothes had changed to a light purple giving off a light, a halo of brilliant light hung above her head and two pure white wings spread from her back. "I can see it now Blossom, or should I say HIM." Blossom pushed her braid away, And only smiled.

Blossom had completely changed in Buttercups eyes she now saw her sister for what she really was. The body of Blossom was nothing more than a puppet. She could see the frail little girl inside being crushed by a massive red claw. It was Blossom, but her mind was but a fragment of its former self and scattered around her. "I see you've found me out Bubbles," a face appeared on the ground where Blossom was landing "I found myself a new toy so many years ago, it was so delicate and broken it needed a little fixing," the full body of the most deviate HIM appeared and put his claw around Blossom. "To think all I had to do was play with the smallest string of pain and BAM! Instant demon of destruction. Ha!" he laughed maniacally as blossom shied away from Buttercup.

"I'll tell you this now HIM let my sister go or I will" Buttercup clenched her fists in rage they began to glow in divine light.

"OH, you'll WHAT!" HIM replied and the skies turned a hazing red. "I have waited for this day for so long," he looked at his toy and over to the divine powered Buttercup. "And I won't give it up so easily, you think a broken little girl and the power of the deceased can stop me?" HIM lashed out and pointed at Buttercup. "How long do you think Bubbles power will hold out against both me and Blossom?" He began to laugh as he stepped into Blossoms body. She huddled over and exploded into a black and red fireball. The flames cleared and there stood the Fusion of evil. Great horns of ebony reached from Blossoms now grey skin her eyes burned a blaze with black fire. A pair of pitch black leathery wings flapped from behind her and crossed over her bare grey shoulders. Her clawed hands crackled with burning lightning, a long sharp tail whipped behind her. "Well now this feels extraordinary." Their voices mixed together in a symphony of evil. "Come now avenger; take back what is yours, if you can." Her smile sent a chill down on looker's spines.

"I shall take what is mine and send you back to the netherworld." Buttercup lunged at the shadow of her former sister. Blossom only countered by stomping her leather boot on the ground sending a black pulse at her attacker. It was too strong and Buttercup was blown away. She stood up and went again but faster than before. "Give me back my SISTER!" Blossoms vision narrowed and fired a devastating laser shot at Buttercup but it was knocked away easily. Buttercup struck Blosshim and she could feel a loud *crack* She pulled back and saw Bloshim didn't even flinch. She felt a sudden pain race up her arm; she had broken her knuckles from the strike.

"Pathetic," Blosshim scowled and flicked her wrist sending a whip of burning lightning that sent Buttercup soaring into a nearby building. The entire structure collapsed on top of her. "I expected more from you girls." Blosshim taunted as he floated from the memorial sight toward them.  
She narrowed her eyes as Buttercup sprang from the rubble wielding a brilling mace of divine light. Her surprise attack was futile Blosshim caught the weapon in midflight, flinging his attacker away as a he would a mere fly.  
The next few moments played out as if a child were to battle a soldier, every attack was met with a solid defense and was tossed aside only to be pummeled with his demonic power. "Give it up girls, I can feel Bubbles waning, her power will run out soon and you're as good as dead." Blosshim's voice cut into Buttercup as she realized how futile it was.  
"Don't give up Buttercup I have one last plan."

A lot of Townsville had felt the power of Blosshim as he struck out at Buttercup and demolished building after buildings. Small fires burned all around Buttercup as she struggled to stand. "I'll tell you what Buttercup I'm not all that bad of a guy I'll give you one free shot so when the story of how you died today they can at least say you got one good hit in." Her taunt was too much.

Buttercup gathered her remaining strength and stumbled toward the twisted vision of the sister she missed so much. Blosshim stretched out her arms and gave one last taunt. Buttercup reared back and lunged at Blosshim embracing her in a hug. Suddenly whole world faded into black.

* * *

Buttercup stood alone in a dark void. She could no longer feel the presence of Bubbles or HIM. She began to walk forward hoping to find an answer, every step echoed in her mind but no sound was made, she called out but nothing. Then a tiny pinpoint of pink light appeared and grew closer, a butterfly. Its beautiful pinkish glow was soft and welcoming; it floated around Buttercup and seemed to beg her to follow. She did as the creature pleaded.

They walked for what seemed an eternity, until she could hear the faint sobbing of a child. Overwhelmed Buttercup rushed to the sound, only to find a little girl who she recognized from so long ago. She was sitting in the nothingness clenching something, surrounded by more pink butterflies.

"Are you ok little girl." Buttercup put her hand on the crying girls shoulder. The little girl turned, her long red hair was flawless as well as her complexion. A river of tears streamed from her dark pinkish eyes and rolled down to her matching dress and on to a small doll dressed in green with black hair. Buttercup was a little taken with the scene in front of her.

"I've lost my dolly," The little girl replied. She clung on to her remaining toy for all it was worth. "She's gone forever and I'm sad and lonely." Buttercup petted her head and tried to comfort her.

"I know how you feel, She seems real important isn't she?" The girl nodded. "I lost something very important to me before, I thought she was gone forever. But then when I cried because I missed her so much, I would close my eyes and try to remember her as she was." Buttercup held the girl in her arms. "Because I remembered that no matter how far someone goes as long as you can still remember their love they'll always be in your heart, and never far away." Buttercup's eyes began to tear up when she comforted the little girl.

The little girl closed her eyes and consecrated she tried to focus so hard. The butterflies began to stir, spinning and fluttering all around them, a soft pink tornado engulfed them in a raging storm of pink light. "I can see her." The girl cried out I can see feel her warmth, I remember it all now. I REMEMBER !" And the Butterflies exploded into a massive light.

Buttercup stood outside again back in the fight with Blosshim. But it was over, HIM lay broken, shattered in a strange crater Blossom was limp in her arms. She held her calling crying out to her. Blossom stirred and opened her eyes. They were a bright pink and untainted by malice, she smiled to buttercup and seemed to look over her shoulder at something.

"She's finally smiling down on me Buttercup I can see it now." Blossom spoke softly and passed out in Buttercups arms.

"Yes Blossom she is, she definitely is." Buttercup held her unconscious sister close as the town's folk gathered around.

"Buttercup saved us all she is a true hero that one." Buttercup could hear the whispers of the people and remembered Bubbles' last words to her. 'Like a true hero hua sister?' she thought to herself.

"Just like we always knew you were." Buttercup looked to the voice and saw the professor leaned over on his cane. A smile stretched across his face, the first she had seen since that day. "Now let's go home." He turned and hobbled away thru the crowds. Buttercup moved Blossom onto her back and followed. 'I love you Buttercup.' Blossom mumbled in her sleep.

"And I you, dear sister." She smiled back as she passed the mumbling crowds.


End file.
